Hogwarts ESSA História
by Lekah
Summary: 1º de setembro... Um novo ano letivo começa. Novos alunos entram na escola. Novos alunos se surpreendem com o tamanho de tal. Novos alunos aprenderam na escola. Nada mudou do que é hoje... Bom, e diferente esse ano não seria, né? Ã... Vai nessa...


**Capítulo 1 – O Começo de Tudo**

1º de setembro...

Um novo ano letivo começa.

Novos alunos entram na escola.

Novos alunos se surpreendem com o tamanho de tal.

Novos alunos aprenderam na escola.

Nada mudou do que é hoje...

A seleção para os novos alunos sempre aconteceu. Sempre.

Bom, e diferente esse ano não seria, né?

Não, não foi.

Uma Mc'Gonagal mais jovem entra no salão acompanhada dos novos alunos.

- Novos alunos, prestem atenção, por favor. Quando eu chamar o nome de vocês, se aproximem e sentem-se no banco, eu colocarei o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça de vocês, e este, decidirá para quais casas irão.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Uns com medo, outros nem tanto, outros completamente apavorados, e aqueles que nem prestando atenção estavam.

- Malfoy, Lucio – chamou a professora.

- Presente! – Gritou o aluno. Sim, este era um dos que não prestavam atenção.

Gargalhadas altíssimas ecoaram pelo salão.

- SILÊNCIO! – Silencio total – Por favor, senhor Malfoy, venha até aqui e sente-se no banco.

O garoto obedeceu-a constrangido.

A professora colocou o chapéu na cabeça do menino, que, deu um pulo ao ver que havia um chapéu falante pousado na sua cabeça.

- Vejamos... – o chapéu começou a dizer – ganancioso, quer sempre ser o melhor e o primeiro, orgulhoso, nada simpático, filhinho de papai, chantagista... Já decidi, com nenhuma sombra de dúvida, você irá para a Sonserina!

Os da sonserina aplaudiram os das demais casas apenas vaiaram e riram do comentário nada discreto do Chapéu.

- Só espero que o meu comentário seja um pouco mais gentil... – sussurrou um garoto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados, de óculos.

- Também espero! – Disse um menino ao seu lado. Cabelos castanhos, que segurava um livro na mão.

O garoto riu.

- Tiago Potter – estendeu a mão.

- Remo Lupin – o garoto a apertou.

- Estavam falando do loirinho é? – perguntou um menino, um pouco mais adiante.

- Não!

- Como não? Eu ouvi!

- Estávamos apenas comentando o que disse o chapéu.

- Black, Sirius – a professora chamou.

- Já vou indo...! – e o menino virou-se.

Ele sentou-se no banco indicado novamente pela professora. E ganhou um chapéu falante e nada confortável em sua cabeça.

- Corajoso, persistente... Sem sombra de dúvidas, Grifnória!

O garoto saiu sério do banco, e foi sentar-se ao banco, junto com os outros que não como ele, comemoravam.

- Olha... Pelo menos o chapéu não o esculachou! – disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Ele não me pareceu muito feliz. Após sair do banco... Não vi um sorriso no rosto dele!

- Ora... Deve ter sido impressão sua!

- Pode ser né, mas... – Remo foi interrompido pela professora:

- Lupin, Remo.

O menino apressou-se a caminhar até o banco. Seus olhos sumiram dentro do chapéu.

- Amigo, sincero... Se fosse só por isso, Grifnória, com certeza! Mas há algo que me impede isso. É a inteligência. Muita inteligência esse rapaz tem! Até demais... Poderia colocá-lo na Corvinal, mas... Não, com certeza não... Grifnória!

- Deu sorte também! – sussurrou o menino.

Ele estava mais nervoso do que qualquer um ali. As únicas pessoas que ele havia conhecido dali foram para Grifnória. Mas, e ele? E se fosse pra Lufa-Lufa ou para Corvinal? Pior... E se fosse pra Sonserina?!

Tiago estava realmente temeroso. Olhava de vez em quando para os novos amigos que fizera. Os dois já estavam se dando bem. Conversavam entre si, e com outros estudantes.

- Taylor, Melissa. – Essa tal Professora Minerva, não parecia gostar do que fazia diante dos olhos de Tiago. Para ela parecia tão sem importância...

- Seu passado te revela muitas coisas não? – berrou o chapéu conseguindo distrair Tiago de seus pensamentos – Não se preocupe querida, você não irá para Sonserina – a garota pareceu muito mais aliviada após ouvir essas palavras do chapéu – Grifnória!

- Black, Belatriz.

Pela primeira vez, Tiago realmente prestou atenção no que estava ao seu redor. Black? Não era esse o sobrenome de Sirius?

"Devem ser parentes..." pensou Tiago consigo mesmo. "Primos... ou até mesmo quem sabe, irmãos!"

- Seu caminho não se desviará ao de sua família, querida... Sonserina, com certeza!

"Então... Já que ela é uma Black, e o caminho dela não se 'desviou' do da sua família... O caminho que havia se desviado ali seria..."

Ele olhou para Sirius. Ele não parecia triste. Muito menos alegre. Talvez, o que Remo havia percebido na hora que sabiam a nova casa do amigo, não havia sido impressão. E sim uma expressão do garoto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados.

Tiago fora cortado de seus pensamentos, por um outro pensamento... Um que envolvia ele, e ele mesmo.

As mãos de Tiago suavam muito. Batia os pés ritmicamente, que soava seu nervosismo. Ele não sabia bem o que era... Angústia, ansiedade, nervosismo, coragem, medo...

Para ele, acho que a palavra mais correta seria medo.

Medo de cair na casa que não deseja.

Medo do ano letivo.

Medo de ser odiado por todos.

Medo de não ser amado por ninguém.

Medo dos fantasmas.

Medo dos professores.

Enfim, medo de tudo aquilo. Medo daquele imenso castelo.

- Potter, Tiago – o menino empalideceu, e saiu andando como se não fosse ele que guiasse seus próprios pés.

Ao sentar-se no banco, quase caiu, o que provocou uma leve onda de risos pelo saguão do castelo. Ficou vermelho, e com vergonha de aparecer novamente atrás daquele chapéu velho.

- Rapaz! Lealdade e audácia é o que não falta no senhor hein? Seria uma grande pessoa na Sonserina.

Enquanto isso, Tiago sussurrava angustiado:

- Sonserina não... Sonserina não...!

- Sonserina!... – o garoto gelou – Sonserina não... Você teria um grande futuro lá... Mas o que posso fazer se você não quer ir para lá? Agora, vejamos... Acho que não tinha visto essa parte da sua cabecinha, meu rapaz. Grifnória, com certeza. Meu caro... Deparo-me com uma grande dúvida. De um lado, temos Grifnória, do outro Sonserina. Há muitos tempos que eu não tenho uma dúvida como essas... Mas acho que o melhor caminho a escolher seria... – Tiago suspirou fundo, desejando com os olhos fechados a casa dos seus novos amigos. - Sonserina!

Tiago olhou para o chapéu indignado.

- O QUE? VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE EU VOU PRAQUELA CASA? NEM FU... – Tiago olhou para todos a sua volta. Eles realmente prestavam atenção apenas nele, e achou melhor trocar as palavras – er... NEM FERRANDO!

- Meu caro amigo Potter... O que eu posso fazer se seus instintos dizem para você ir para Sonserina? Querido... Eu sigo apenas a sua cabeça...!

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO IR PARA SONSERINA! – Ele estava realmente fazendo birra? (O.o) Siiim. Aquilo era uma birra.

- Mas foram os seus instintos...

- OS MEUS INTINTOS ESTÃO FALANDO PARA EU ESTRANGULAR UM CHAPÉU VELHO E REMENDADO SE ELE NÃO ME TROCAR DE CASA A-G-O-R-A! OU VOCÊ ESTÁ REALMENTE PENSANDO QUE EU VOU FICAR NAQUELA CASA DE GENTE PODRE?!

O chapéu olha para ele assustado:

- Como quiser criança... Como quiser!

A 'criança' saiu feliz e saltitante a caminho da mesa da sua nova casa. Grifnória!

E enquanto a criança pula sorrindo que nem um... Um... Deixa para lá!... Enquanto a criança pula sorrindo, os alunos das casas: Grifnória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal aplaudem o garoto, Sonserina apenas vaia!

- SILÊNCIO CARAMBA, EU QUERO OUVIR! – grita uma menina do primeiro ano, loura dos olhos verdes no meio do salão, que ainda não havia ido para sua respectiva casa. Por incrível que pareça, todos se calaram.

- Obrigada. – disse Minerva de mau gosto – Tonelli, Bruna.

A garota surge do meio da multidão. Uma loura de olhos verdes. Sim, ela que havia gritado!

- Oi tia! – ela não batia bem da cabeça – Tudo bem com você?

- Claro! – Minerva se espantou com a pergunta espontânea da garota. – Agora vamos, sente-se.

- Como quiser tia! – disse com sua **voz de criança.**

- Animada você hein senhorita? – perguntou o chapéu.

- Eu sou sim tio! – o chapéu abriu um largo sorriso.

- Grifnória com certeza!

A garota saiu saltitante do banco, a caminho da mesa da sua nova casa.

- Que menina louca! – ela ouviu dizer, enquanto passava a procura de um lugar bom.

Ela virou-se para o menino o encarou como nunca alguém tivesse visto. Esse era um daqueles olhares gelados que mata a pessoa.

- VAI SE FERRAR MULEQUE! O ÚNICO LOUCO AQUI É VOCÊ!

O menino pareceu escorregar aos poucos do banco. E enquanto ela passava pelo pessoal, eles riam ou do menino, ou da cara de raiva dela.

- Adorei! – disse Sirius, após ela sentar-se ao lado dele. – Sirius Black – e estendeu a mão.

- Bruna Tonelli – Ela a apertou. – Eu não sou louca sou?

- Bem... É... Quer dizer... Um pouquinho, quem sabe, talvez... Mas às vezes não né... Bom sei lá!

- Eu não brigo não, pode dizer que sou louca!

- Mas o menino... – ele apontou para o garoto ainda vermelho.

- Exceções! – e sorriu!

- Então digamos que você é... Um poucochinho louco!

- Se nós ficarmos amigos. Se acostume. Sou assim 24 horas!

- Não irei reclamar! – Sirius abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, assim como a menina; Eles se encararam por algum tempo, até que Bruna finalmente desvia o olhar, um pouco vermelha.

- Snape, Severo – Pigarreou a professora.

O menino saiu no meio da multidão; Seus olhos e cabelos negro,s pode-se dizer que atormentou Tiago com o sussurro: "Seboso".

- O quê? – perguntou Remo, sentado ao seu lado.

- Hãn? Ah. Nada. Estava falando comigo mesmo.

- Então ta né.

- Não sei que iria ser da casa que eu o colocarei agora sem você, futuramente – "Será que aquele chapéu ficará nessa escola para todo o sempre?" Perguntou-se Tiago "Porque eu não fui com a cara dele..." – Você vai para Sonserina!

- Este chapéu me faz rir. Onde é que aquele Seboso irá ajudar aquela casa? Só se for para cair mais ainda.

- O quê? – perguntou Remo, novamente.

- Estava falando sozinho, de novo.

- É, eu percebi. Mas agora eu ouvi. Você realmente não foi com a cara desse Snape.

- Nem com a do chapéu. – sorriu Sirius.

- Você estava prestando atenção aqui, ou do outro lado afinal? – disse Remo, sorrindo, enquanto levava um pequeno soco no braço.

- Eu não posso olhar para um lado e ouvir a conversa do outro?

- Bem, na verdade... Eu não deixo! – Tiago fez pose de 'durão'.

- Ui, que medo! Você e que exército vão me impedir disso?

- Eu e ela! – Tiago apontou para a garota loira, sentada ao lado de Sirius, conversando animadamente com Melissa, também do primeiro ano.

- Ahhhh. Daí eu tenho medo! – Sirius fez cara de assustado. – Não de você. Mas dela!

Tiago olhou o amigo. Virou-lhe as costas e começou a conversar com Remo, como se nada houvesse acontecido, e este, apenas ria da cara que Sirius estava a fazer.

- Evans, Lílian – chamou a professora, novamente.

Pela primeira vez, Tiago ficou interessado em que casa ela iria ficar. Ele não soube dizer o que exatamente era aquilo, o que exatamente ele estava sentindo. Mas que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela garota, isso ele não poderia negar.

Tiago não estava ouvindo nada sobre o que seus amigos conversavam. Se estavam xingando o coitado, ele estava deixando sem fazer nada. Ele se quer estava entendendo as palavras do chapéu, e a única que ele conseguiu realmente entender foi: Grifnória! – um pouco antes da garota levantar do banco, e sair andando em direção a mesa.

- UHUL! – gritou Tiago.

Todos olharam para ele naquele momento. Ninguém entendia o porquê desse grito. E sua única explicação foi ao olhar para a mesa da Sonserina:

- Hãn... É porque aquele tal de Malfoy caiu do banco. E eu, bem, apenas, comemorei tal acontecimento. – Após dizer isso, todos os olhares daqueles que ouviram o depoimento de Tiago estavam na mesa da Sonserina, para ser mais exato, em Lúcio Malfoy. Ele realmente estava caído. E, levantando-se aos poucos, percebeu que havia uma boa parte das pessoas daquele local olhando-o e rindo.

- Ora, que maldade! – A denominada Lílian Evans finalmente chegou à mesa, sentou-se quase a frente de Tiago, ao lado de Melissa. – Se vocês caíssem, também não gostariam que todos ficassem rindo da cara de vocês.

- Mas não foi a gente que caiu! Foi ele! – disse Sirius, rindo cada vez mais escandalosamente.

- Eu disse SE!

Sirius calou-se.

- Tiago Potter – ele estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Eu sei quem você é. – a garota a encarou, sorrindo.

- Como?

- Foi você que fez o escândalo lá na frente só para não ficar na Sonserina, não foi?

- Foi... – o sorriso havia sumido.

- Foi ridículo!

- Ah... Foi divertido! – Bruna, que até o momento ria de Malfoy, disse, suspirando – vocês viram a cara do Chapéu? Ahhh... foi hilária!

- Foi um divertimento ridículo – disse Melissa sorrindo, que, até o momento não havia trocado nenhuma palavra com os três.

- Foi ridículo e ponto final. Aquilo era uma casa. – disse Lílian novamente.

- E daí? Era Sonserina! – disse Remo.

- Ninguém presta lá. Eu conheço bem aquele povo... Minha família inteira ficou lá. Até mesmo Belatriz. Eu achava que ela seria a única que não seguiria os passos da nossa família, assim como eu. Mas uma vez naquela casa, e com uma família inteira te apoiando. Não tem como negar tal orgulho. Eu fui a única exceção. E não quero nem ver quando chegar o Natal e ter que voltar para casa. Eles já não gostavam de mim. Agora então? – Sirius soltou um leve suspiro – Não quero nem ver... Primeiro me chamarão de traidor. Sendo que eu sou a pessoa mais inocente dessa história inteira... E depois...

- O jantar está servido! – Disse o diretor, logo após o seu discurso, não ouvido por nenhum deles. Cortando o incrível desabafo de Sirius Black.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Como vcs devem ter percebido (ou não) essa eh minha primeira fic! Yeah! Tomara q vcs gostem! xD E se lembrem d relevar alguns errinhos!**

**PS: COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**

**REVIEW FAZ BEM PRA SAUDE! Eu posso ateh comessar ela pra vcs: "Autora,..." Pronto! xD**

**Lekah**

_N/B: YEAY! Eu sou uma beta! (finalmente) Num sei pq ela foi doida d fazer isso o.o Então, comentem! Não tenho mais nada pra flar então!_

_Bruna B.T. Black_


End file.
